poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter a New Ranger Team, Here comes Delta Zero/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Enter a New Ranger Team, Here comes Delta Zero Narrator: Tyteria, fourth planet of the solar system. The evil Dr. Typhoon turned this once thriving system into a wasteland of near extinction. General Hector Kosinski of the Tyterian army was successful in exiling this maniacal scientist to the barren, deserted planet Venom. Five years later, General Hector noticed strange activity coming from Venom. Eric McClain, Rito Sparks and Minka Mayer of the Defense Zector Squad were sent to investigate. Upon their arrival, Rito betrayed the team and Eric and Minka were captured by Typhoon. Perry barely escaped Venom with Minka and returned home to tell Gerald's son, Alex, about his grandfather's fate. A few years have passed. Typhoon has again invaded the solar system. General Hector has turned to a new Ranger team headed by Alex McClain to save Tyteria and to free the solar system once again to become, Power Rangers Delta Zero! The plot begins with a graceful view of the Solar System, the scene zooms in on Tyteria, where a giant purple space warp portal opens over the atmosphere. Gerald McClain: This is Dr. Maximus Typhoon, a man consumed by vengeance. The scene changes to the jolly roger emblem of Typhoon's Empire, symbolizing: "a man consumed by vengeance," which morphs into Dr. Typhoon watching footage of the man responsible for his exile. Gerald McClain: And this is the man responsible for his exile, General Hector Kosinski. Soon, General Hector Kosinski making public announcements and uncovering a prized portrait in his honor, where he wears multiple medals. Dr. Typhoon: Bring him to me. (My Hero Academia Theme Song Plays) :Rocker ::You see the sunrise ::A new day's upon you ::You bite your nails, and ::your knees start to tremble ::The time is upon you to ::show them what you can do ::And soon they will know that ::THE DAY HAS COME! ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Power Rangers Delta Zero! (Short instrumental) :Rocker ::Late into the night I hear it storming ::And into the rain is ::what I pray and I'm hoping ::Now I feel the pressure of the city ::Oh, how it eats me whole :Rapper ::Yo, here comes the Power Rangers, y'all :Rocker ::So many names and faces ::Sleepless nights spent in unknown places ::And everyday I walk ::straight into the great unknown :Rapper ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Power Rangers Delta Zero! :Rocker ::I'm not to blame ::I'm gonna take a stand :Rapper ::Beware of Dr. Typhoon! :Rocker ::Say my name ::I'm telling you to reach out ::and finally take my hand! (Short instrumental) :Rocker ::Colliding fists ::they're what's going to make you ::You grit your teeth ::Or they're gonna break you ::The time is upon you to ::show them what you can do ::You're breaking the ::the mold to show you're ::NOT THEM! :Rocker ::Will we break through? ::I DON'T KNOW, DON'T KNOW ::The bells are ringing ::Come out and play now! ::The time is upon you to ::show them what you can do ::And soon they will know that ::THE DAY HAS COME! ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Power Rangers Delta Zero! (The song ends with Delta Zero looking at the sky) Alex McClain (V.O.): Enter a New Ranger Team, Here comes Delta Zero! It all started one day in Tyteria, General Hector was watching with pride as the Tyterian people live perfectly in harmony, taking elevator tour rides, socializing at shopping in grand malls and dining at fine cafes until a tremendous tremor interrupts everything, shaking the surface as the warp zone opens above the command tower. General Hector Kosinski: Wha...? Then, the troops were fighting off the evil army of Cybots. Dr. Typhoon: Arise, My Cybots! Let nothing stand between me and my revenge! Soon, the commander came a report to General Kosinski. Female Commander: General, it's Dr. Typhoon, he's on the move. General Hector Kosinski: Get me Lieutenant Torres, and Gerald and Perry McClain at once, we'll need all the help we can get. Female Commander: Yes, Sir. With many measures to take, Gerald and Perry McClain came as soon as they were summoned. Gerald McClain: General Hector, we here. General Hector Kosinski: Excellent timing, Gerald, we've got trouble, Dr. Typhoon's back. Lieutenant Lena Torres: It's true, and he'll stop at nothing until he has his revenge on General Kosinski. Perry McClain: Is there anything we can do? General Hector Kosinski: There is one way, but it's going to acquire the help from the two of you. Outside the Tyteria Academy building, Alex was training himself for the first time as his younger sister, Sophie was watching him. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Hiya! Sophie McCain: Hey, Big bro! As he looked, Sophie was waving at him as she came over. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Oh, Sophie, what's up? Sophie McClain: I couldn't help noticing you training and your really great at martial arts, mind if I join you? Alexander "Alex" McClain: Really, I'm not really sure that you might try something like it, it just doesn't seem right for you. Sophie McClain: When I was little, that's true. I can look after myself, I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind. With that, Alex finally nodded happily at his sister. Alexander "Alex" McClain: (laughing softly) Alright, but just this once. Sophie McClain: Yes! Just as they trained together like brother and sister, it amazed their parents very well as Alex was willing to make his day. However, there were too many people that are in danger. Gerald McClain: Alex, Sophie, we have to get to safety! Perry McClain: It's not safe! Sophie McClain: Huh, why? Gerald McClain: We'll explain everything later, come on! With so many Zybots attacking the city, General Kosinski has to take measures. Lieutenant Lena Torres: Sir, there are many Zybots attack the city, what can we do? General Hector Kosinski: We'll need an elite team of heroes, Lieutenant. Know any? Lieutenant Lena Torres: Just a few, General. Soon enough, General Kosinski gathered Alex, Marco, Percy, Chelsey, and his daughter, Brianna. General Hector Kosinski: ???,.??? Alexander "Alex" McClain: ???,.??? Category:Power Rangers Delta Zero Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5